The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (film)
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is an upcoming 2017 Japanese-American 3D computer-animated fantasy-adventure comedy-drama film based on the 2003 Nintendo GameCube video game of the same name. It will be produced by Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures. The Legend of Zelda ''series developer and publisher, Nintendo, will play a role in the film’s production, screenplay, character development, and animation consulting. The film was in development hell since 1995, when 20th Century Fox acquired the rights for a ''Legend of Zelda film, then Geo G.'s production company Glass Ball Productions later sold rights to the film. Geo acquired the rights to The Wind Waker in May 2005 with a release date for 2009, but a few months later it was revealed that he was set to direct Sherman's Lagoon. In 2007, Imagi Animation Studios made a pitch for the Legend of Zelda CGI-animated movie, but was also scrapped. The film is finally announced on March 16, 2013 by Universal Studios and Illumination Entertainment with a release for 2016. The Wind Waker will feature the voices of Debi Derryberry, Miley Cyrus, Clancy Brown and Tara Strong. The film will be directed by Chris Renaud and written by Cinco Paul, Ken Daurio and one of The Legend of Zelda creators, Eiji Aonuma. It is currently scheduled for a release in the United States on November 10, 2017 and internationally on November 17, 2017 and launching a new franchise, with a sequel titled The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass scheduled to be released on April 6, 2018. Two more sequels have also been planned, and they are The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. Plot :Further information: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker While Link is celebrating his 12th birthday, a gigantic bird flies overhead and drops a girl into Forest Of Fairies, a wooded area of Outset Island. Link rescues the girl from Bokoblins in the woods, but as he returns Aryll is kidnapped by the bird. The rescued girl introduces herself as the pirate captain Tetra, who reluctantly agrees to help Link rescue his sister. With Tetra and her pirate crew's assistance, Link finds Aryll on an island called the Forsaken Fortress, along with two other kidnapped girls named Maggie and Milla from Windfall Island. Before he can rescue them, he is captured by the giant bird known as the Helmaroc King. The bird then takes him to the top of the tower where a man in black stands. With a single shake of the head from the man in black, the bird flings Link far out into the sea. Link is rescued on Windfall Island the next morning by a talking boat that calls himself the King of Red Lions. The boat tells Link that the giant bird is controlled by Ganon, the same evil from the ancient legend. He also says that Link needs to find the three Pearls of the Goddesses, Farore's Peral, Din's Pearl and Nayru's Pearl, to gain the power he needs to rescue Aryll. Farore's Pearl is found in the Forest Haven, an island with a giant talking tree known as the Great Deku Tree. Din's Pearl is found on Dragon Roost Island, given to him by the lava spirit Valoo. Nayru's Pearl is found on Link's hometown island, Outset Island, inside a cave on one side of the island, and within this cave, a water spirit, Jabun hands over the final pearl. Once Link has all three pearls, the King of Red Lions leads him to the Tower of the Gods, where Link faces several trials before being taken deep beneath the ocean's surface to a castle, suspended in time, where he finds the Master Sword, the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane. Link returns to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue Aryll. He is soon joined by Tetra and pirates Gonzo and Senza who take Aryll, Maggie and Milla to safety while Link duels with the Helmaroc King. Link comes out victorious over the Helmaroc King, but Ganon easily overpowers Link. Tetra returns to help Link, but she is also overpowered. Ganon reveals that the Master Sword has lost its power to repel evil, and discovers that the necklace Tetra wears is a piece of the Triforce, being the Triforce of Wisdom, leading Ganon to conclude that Tetra is the previous owner of that sacred relic, Princess Zelda. Tetra denies it before she and Link are rescued by Prince Komali, lava spirit Valoo and Quill of the Rito tribe. Link returns to the underwater castle with Tetra. There, the King of Red Lions reveals himself as Daphenes Nohanson Hyrule, the King of Hyrule, and that they are standing in Hyrule Castle, the seat of power in the ancient kingdom. The King explains that after Ganon had broken free of his seal, the gods ordered those chosen to take refuge on the mountaintops and subsequently flooded Hyrule, sealing it and Ganon under the Great Sea. The King confirms that Tetra is, indeed, Princess Zelda, the predestined protector of the Triforce of Wisdom. Zelda is told to remain in the castle while Link and the King return to the surface to investigate why the Master Sword lost its power. They discover that two of the ancient sages that provided power for the Master Sword by prayer, being Fado, of the Kokiri tribe and Laruoto, of the Zora tribe, were killed by Ganon's forces. To restore the Master Sword's power, two new sages must be awakened. Link eventually finds the new sages among Medli, of the Rito and Makar, of the Koroks, and restores full power to the Master Sword. Soon after, the King of Hyrule learns that the Forsaken Fortress had been abandoned by Ganon, and begins to fear the worst. He then urges Link to seek out the eight pieces of the Triforce of Courage left behind by the ancient hero of legend, the Hero of Time. Link accomplishes this task with Tingle's help, and returns to Hyrule to find that Ganon has found Zelda and kidnapped her. Link follows them to Ganon's Tower; there, Link kills Phantom Ganon and Puppet Ganon before the real Ganon overpowers Link and takes his piece of the Triforce, being the Triforce of Courage. His own piece of the Triforce, being the Triforce of Power combines with Link's and Zelda's pieces to form the complete Triforce, which grants the power to govern all. Before the Triforce can grant Ganon's evil wish, the King of Hyrule appears, lays his hand on the Triforce and wishes for Ganon and the rest of Hyrule to be washed away, and for Link and Zelda to be returned to the surface. Enraged, Ganon duels Link and Zelda as water begins to downpour over Hyrule. The battle ends with Link stabbing Ganon in the forehead with the Master Sword, turning him to stone. Link and Zelda then return to the surface, while the King decides to stay in Hyrule. Zelda returns to her old form as Tetra, Prince Komali, Medli, Makar and the pirates find them and Link is reunited with his sister, Aryll. The film ends with Link, Tetra and the pirates returning to Outset Island, and decide to sail away in search of a new land to call Hyrule. Cast *Debi Derryberry as Link *Miley Cyrus as Tetra/Princess Zelda *Clancy Brown as Ganondorf *Tara Strong as Aryll, and Queen of Fairies *Jim Cummings as Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, Great Deku Tree, Senza *Grey DeLisle as Medli/Laruto *Frank Welker as King of Red Lions, Helmaroc King, Valoo, and Jabun *Patrick Warburton as Gonzo *Russell Brand as Nudge *Maya Rudolph as Mako *Tom Kenny as Zuko *Josh Gad as Niko *Pierre Coffin as Makar/Fado, Fishman, Tingle, and Zephos *Chris Renaud as Irch, Oakin, Rown, Hollo, Linder, Olivio, Cyclos, and Beedle *Eden Sher as Mila *Kari Wahlgren as Maggie Production Development In 1995, 20th Century Fox purchased the film rights to The Legend of Zelda from Nintendo, intending to produce a live-action feature film. John McTiernan, director of Die Hard and its sequel was set to write the screenplay. In December 1998, Fox hired Chris Wedge to direct an all-CGI film, with Blue Sky Studios producing it for a 2003 release. In September 1999, Wedge was replaced with animator Geo G. to direct a live-action/CGI feature film. After writing the script, the film didn't go into production, and Geo left next year to direct CG-animated feature films at his production company, Glass Ball Productions. It was announced in June 2001 under simply Untitled Zelda Film, originally a traditionally animated film being made by Glass Ball Productions, Geo's company, and distributed by Columbia Pictures. In May 2003, Geo acquired the rights to The Wind Waker, which the title was changed to, with a release date for 2009, and Geo was set to direct the film. A few months later it was revealed that he was set to direct Sherman's Lagoon. In 2007, Imagi Animation Studios, who provided the animation for TMNT and Astro Boy, created a pitch reel for a computer-animated Legend of Zelda movie. Nintendo, who had previously had a bad experience from the critical and financial failure of the 1993 Super Mario Bros. film adaptation, did not take the studio up on their offer. On March 16, 2013, Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment were developing a 3D computer-animated feature film based on The Wind Waker, which would be released on November 6, 2015 in the United States and internationally on May 20, 2016 to coincide with the 30th anniversary of the debut of the video game and the 25th anniversary of The Legend of Zelda. Written by Cinco Paul, Ken Daurio and one of The Legend of Zelda creators, Eiji Aonuma, it will be animated by the French studio "Illumination Mac Guff", which was the animation department of Mac Guff which was acquired by Illumination Entertainment in the summer of 2011. It will be produced by Chris Meledandri and directed by Chris Renaud, the director of Illumination's Despicable Me and The Lorax. On April 6, 2013, Universal shifted the release date from November 6, 2015 to April 15, 2016. On June 6, 2013, it was revealed that Universal had made an announcement at CinemaCon that the film would be released in 3D. On August 1, 2013, Hans Zimmer was originally going to compose the score, but he was replaced by Danny Elfman. On October 24, 2013, Heitor Pereira, who composed the first two Despicable Me films, replaced Elfman. In March 2014, Universal announced that the film went into development. Casting In April 2013, Debi Derryberry, the actor who voiced Jimmy Neutron, will voice Link. Miley Cyrus will voice Tetra/Princess Zelda. Clancy Brown, the actor who played Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob SquarePants, will voice Ganondorf, Link's nemesis. Originally, Elsie Kate Fisher, the actor who played Agnes from Despicable Me, was set to voice Aryll, Link's younger sister, but she was replaced by Tara Strong, who played Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents ''and Bubbles from ''The Powerpuff Girls. On January 16, 2014, Universal added Jim Cummings, Grey DeLisle, Frank Welker, Patrick Warburton, Russell Brand, Maya Rudolph, Tom Kenny, Josh Gad, Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud to the cast of the film. Animation Chris Meledandri, CEO of Illumination Entertainment, said in October 2010 that they will start animating the film sometime in 2013. Release Universal Pictures announced on April 2, 2010 that the film would be released on April 17, 2013 in the United States, but it was pushed to November 10, 2017, both to avoid competition The film will be released internationally on November 17, 2017. The film will accompanied by an animated short film titled Lost in Paradise featuring the minions. Home media Universal Studios Home Entertainment will release The Wind Waker on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on October 15, 2013, and Japan on March 11, 2014. It will be accompanied by three new "mini movies" titled Final, Treasure Hunting, and Splash!. Soundtrack In addition to her voice role, Miley Cyrus will record a concept album featuring original songs from the film. Sequels On September 9, 2013, it was announced that the sequel would be titled The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. That film is set for release on April 6, 2018. It will be the second Illumination Entertainment film to be a sequel, the first being Despicable Me 2, which released on July 3, 2013. On September 17, 2013, Universal announced The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures to follow Phantom Hourglass, respectively. Theme park attractions Reviews Click here to review the film. Trivia See The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (film) Trivia Gallery WindWakerMoviePromoPoster.jpg|The promotional banner from Licensing Expo 2013. the_wind_waker_movie_poster__fake__gay_and_stupid__by_geoshea-d648k7o.jpg|Teaser poster #1 the_wind_waker_movie_poster_2_by_geoshea-d66nfdf.jpg|Teaser poster #2 The Wind Waker Movie Poster 3.jpg|Teaser poster #3 The Wind Waker Movie Poster 6.jpg|Teaser poster #4 The Wind Waker Movie Poster 4.jpg|Final release poster #1 The Wind Waker Movie Poster 5.jpg|Final release poster #2 The Wind Waker Movie Poster 8.jpg|Final release poster #3 The Wind Waker Movie Poster 9.jpg|Final release poster #4 Takt of Wind Movie Poster.jpg|Japanese poster Illumination Entertainment Wind Waker logo.jpg|The Illumination Entertainment logo The Wind Waker Movie Billboard.jpg|Billboard The Wind Waker Movie Spanish Poster.jpg|Spanish poster WindyWakieMinusTimmy.png|Domestic poster The Wind Waker Movie DVD cover 1.jpg|The DVD cover. Takt of Wind Movie DVD.jpg|The DVD cover (Japan) The Wind Waker Korean Poster.jpg|South Korean poster The Wind Waker Movie Blu-ray Cover.jpg|The Blu-ray Cover The Wind Waker Movie Blu-ray 3D Cover.jpg|The Blu-ray 3D cover (without the Blu-ray frame) The Wind Waker Movie Australian Poster.jpg|Australian poster The Wind Waker Movie Chinese Poster.jpg|Chinese poster The Wind Waker Movie Mexican Poster.jpg|Mexican poster #1 The Wind Waker Movie Mexican Poster 2.jpg|Mexican poster #2 The Wind Waker Movie DVD Full Cover (2016).png|DVD Front and Back cover The Wind Waker Movie UK DVD cover.png|British DVD cover Image.jpg|Australian DVD cover See also *Full Credits *Transcript *Trailer transcripts *Trivia *Home Video *Soundtrack *Merchandise References External links *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (film) at Fantendo Category:Films Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (film) Category:Illumination Entertainment